


Everything she really needs

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Avrebbe tanto voluto dei figli.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis & Tony Stark, Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis
Kudos: 1





	Everything she really needs

Avrebbe tanto voluto dei figli.

Non per sé perché Ana sentiva che non sarebbe stata una buona madre ma per Edwin, il signor Jarvis meritava sicuramente di avere una bella famigliola felice, di tornare a casa dopo aver aiutato il signor Stark o miss Carter e trovare ad accoglierlo uno o due marmocchi. E per lui lei lo avrebbe fatto, era sicura che sarebbero stati una bella famiglia.

Poi quel proiettile l’aveva danneggiata per sempre ma lui era rimasto, potevano continuare ad essere felici loro due da soli l’aveva rincuorata e lei gli aveva creduto, avrebbe sempre creduto ad Edwin, l’uomo che l’aveva aiutata a lasciare Budapest e di cui si era innamorata fin dal loro primo incontro.

E per anni erano stati felici, c’era così tanto da fare che un figlio sarebbe stato un peso per entrambi, Edwin aveva troppe cose a cui badare e se avessero avuto un figlio avrebbe dovuto smettere con la vita avventurosa al seguito di miss Carter, poi Mrs Sousa, e un giorno lo avrebbe rimpianto.

Non ignorava lo sguardo di finta pietà e vuota compassione che riceveva quando le chiedevano perché non aveva figli ma aveva imparato a farne a meno, quelle oche senza pudore ignoravano come lei fosse felice, lei ed Edwin si bastavano. Lei, Edwin e Bernard perché anche lui era compreso nel pacchetto e quel fenicottero pur essendo un bizzarro animale da compagnia era anche facile voler bene, Edwin non ne capiva i motivi ma dettagli.

C’era stato un momento di autentico rimpianto quando miss Carter, Mrs Sousa, le aveva messo tra le braccia il suo primogenito, in quel momento aveva realmente avvertito la mancanza di un figlio ma era sicura che in qualche modo ne sarebbe venuta fuori e che avrebbe risolto quel problema anche se non sapeva come.

La soluzione era venuta proprio grazie ai coniugi Sousa, impegnati com’erano con il neonato SHIELD erano sempre all’estero a inseguire chissà chi e spesso le avevano lasciato i loro due figli, Estevao e Amanda, e lei si era divertita in loro compagnia, era come se in quei giorni fosse la loro madre, una madre che li viziava e allo stesso tempo non perdeva occasione di far loro notare i propri sbagli.

Forse era questa la soluzione, essere una zia acquisita per quei due bambini così da non rinunciare in tutto e per tutto alla maternità ma poterne vivere solo gli aspetti migliori, forse così avrebbe risolto il suo problema, non era la soluzione che cercava ma le andava bene comunque.

La vera soluzione alle sue preghiera era però stata un’altra: Tony.

Era stata così felice che finalmente il signor Stark si fosse sistemato e tutto fosse diventato molto più tranquillo e borghese e la nascita del piccolo Tony l’aveva resa felice come se fosse figlio suo. Si era subito resa conto che in realtà miss Maria non riusciva a voler bene al figlio come meritava. Per quanto lo amasse la donna era distante, presa dai suoi impegni e sebbene fosse una compagnia migliore del signor Stark non riusciva ad entrare in perfetta sintonia col figlio, per quanto entrambi lo desiderassero.

Si era subito offerta come babysitter e governante e nessuno aveva osato negarle quel posto, di fatto lei ed Edwin avevano cresciuto il giovane Tony il quale quando era piccolissimo spesso l’aveva chiamata “mamma Ana”, Tony era il figlio che non avrebbe mai potuto avere, la soluzione ai suoi problemi ed Ana Jarvis lo aveva amato visceralmente, Edwin ed Anthony erano gli uomini della sua vita. Dopo tanti anni aveva finalmente risolto i suoi problemi in una maniera inaspettata ed era sicura che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, lei ed Edwin ormai in età da pensione ma il signor Stark non avrebbe mai osato cacciarli, specialmente perché nessuno sapeva stirare i calzini come lei, Mrs Sousa era a capo dello SHIELD come meritava e suo marito si godeva la pensione ed Anthony a breve sarebbe andato al college.

<< Hai davvero tutte le risposte del mondo, Ana >> le disse Tony quel pomeriggio quando gli portò qualcosa da mangiare, quel ragazzo era così simile a suo padre ma non se n’era ancora accorto.

<< Affatto signor Stark, so risolvere i problemi ma non ho le risposte a niente >> rispose lei prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia, non sentiva più il peso di essere sopravvissuta da anni ormai.


End file.
